


Magic Makes A Difference

by Rhody, Wipsydreams



Series: What Happens in Calispito [2]
Category: Bittyfell, Underfell(Alternate), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst maybe? I don't know how to, But she protects little sans, Don't Judge Me, Echo doesn't pervert, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I Will Go Down With This Ship, If you only read one work by me, Kind Reader, Lennyness, Monster Hate Group plot, Neither is UT, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Sans, Reader has magic did I mention that??, Reader-chan has magic, River and Snowflake are her siblings, Sans slowly grows more protective over you, Should I mention you can camoflage yourself, US Is not so innocent, Weird Plot Shit, What Have I Done, fuck off noob, go read the other, heat - Freeform, maybe non-con, oh yeah i did, reader is shy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhody/pseuds/Rhody, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wipsydreams/pseuds/Wipsydreams
Summary: You were (Y/N). A 23 Y/o who worked at a Walmart. The customers were rude and snotty to you most of the time, so you always returned the motive, that's why you hardly had money after rent. You had a rude family.But you're mother was nice.That all changed when you see her snapping at a small Edgy bitty.And you see him out on the street..All alone.Should I mentioned you lived alone?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not the best way to go about Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849500) by [Llama_Goddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama_Goddess/pseuds/Llama_Goddess). 



You couldn’t believe your eyes, you're mother held a small little bitty on her shoulder, but he looked like he would much rather jump off of Mt.Everest.

She was making small angry eyes at the poor thing, He looked battered and was most likely in shock, He had small bruises. The poor skeleton had a small bits of Red Tear-like magic thing stuff at the corners of his.. Eye Sockets……

Your mother made her way over to you, jabbering off her phone and not caring about the poor bitty about to fall off her shoulder. She was holding tons of groceries.

{Speak of the Devil.} You think, as you're shift is done. Picking up your stuff and begin to pick up your check.

Fantastic, only 10$. You swore under your breath, and picked up your tattered but still good coat. It was a Dark green color with black rings on the sleeves and white tuffs of fur on the hood.

You picked up the cash, you would only get 2$ to save from paying rent, you slowly get out of the store, only to be walking when you see the buses just _had_ to be out of order.

Sighing, you beign to walk home, when something catches your (E/C) eyes.

It was the tiny bitty you saw before, only he was outside.

It the cold, freezing rain.(Hahaha.. As much as that happens in this story, as I'm writing this there isn’t even a splash of rain)

The poor thing looked **freezing** , you walked over and he flinched back from you as a small but determined wisps of red float from his left socket, he looked to be in pain from doing it. And you silently pick him up.

“Shh… It’s ok.” You coo softly, he stares up in fear at you, but he’s surprised to only find pity and warmth. He smiles a bit, but he is suddenly raptured by a fit of himself coughing.

{Can skeleton bitty’s even cough?} You think, but while you're thinking, you didn’t realize you started putting the small sick bitty in your top coat pocket.

“C’mon, let’s get you inside..” You murmured once you got home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You started cleaning him up by filling up a big container with hot water, placing it on the counter you carry over the Edgy bitty, and you slowly take off his coat.

He flinches, and you try rubbing his head, he’s too scared to do anything. He finally speaks and when he does, it’s a small scared voice with a hard edge to it. How quaint.

“h-hey! what a-are you d-doing?!” The little bitty says, he looked scared. You shush him sweetly and murmur. “I need to clean you.” He calms down, but he shakes from fear when you pick him up.

You could see him clearly now, what your mother had done..

Bruises on the arms, a rib was broken, his legs were cut, and the bruise on his head was getting more purplish have been more recent.

You carefully drop him in, he shrieks from the hotness of the water but he stops, overwhelmed by the warmth and comfort that overtook him, you pour soap into the water and begin cleaning out the small wounds on himself, he gets fidgety but you managed. You smiled and begin to clean the skulls top.

“So-”

“w-why are you helping m-me?” He finally whimpered when you dry him off, you looked at him, with sad eyes. You sigh and look him in the Eye socket.

“Because, I know what it’s like to have all your family or friends turn on you..” You murmured again, he stops and looks at you, and thinks. How’s and Why’s were formed.

You quietly smile, measuring the small bitty to know what to sew for him and for what size.

“What’s your name?” You say, the warmth present, just a tad bit of curiosity..

“my name? no ones ever.. a-asked that be-before..” He pauses for a moment, you look at him sadly, while putting on his shirt and shorts on him. He hissed when the shirt went over the broken rib, so you grabbed some gauze, cut it into a small roll, and wrapped it on his rib. Then you proceeded to pull down him shirt again, he seemed so tiny in your hands. Perhaps from not being fed that well?

“s-sans..” He finally says, you smiled. If his name was a font or not. You were **_DETERMINED_ ** as hell to make sure he was alright.

“That’s a beautiful name.” You said, you brought him over to a counter and got out a cutting board and some meat. “I’m Y/N.”

He smiled back, and he noticed you had knife and began cutting the meat.

“Do you like meat raw?” You asked, a warm feeling was inside your emotions.

“raw..” Alright, so he wanted that.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

After eating dinner, you sat onto the couch, and turned on the news, Sans sat on your thigh conveniently. Too busy picking out bits of meat between his sharp teeth.

“Do you want some help?” You smirked a bit, he shook his head and after a few minutes. He fell asleep. You smiled quietly.

{But Why would Mother do such a thing to a bitty?} You think, you bring Sans up to you're room, and you quickly sew together a blanket, and you use a small flat of comfy small panda plush as the mattress, you silently pull the covers onto Sans you see him open his Right eye socket a bit. And he looks shocked, giving him a small peck on the top of his white boney skull. You turn off the lamp. Not aware that he watched in awe of your kindness. You silently made your way to the kitchen to drink a glass of water, only to end up tripping over. Fuck.

You get up, and filled a red cup with water, you drank it and made your way to your bedroom.

You pull the covers over yourself, thinking about why your mother hurt the tiny bitty.

Your dreams were filled with you running away from people, whose faces you don’t recognize.


	2. Misshapen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news and Bad. YAYYYYYYY.

You wake up to a small finger poking your neck, you groan, not wanting to get up, the respond from your groan was a small bite, your eyes shot open from the small shock of pain, looking downwards with your eyes you can see the small Sans staring at you, gnawing at your finger.

You smirked, then got up, resting your hand still, making him think you were still asleep, you carefully picked him up in your hand.

He stopped.

More like he completely froze up. He dropped dead and started shaking. You didn mean to scare the poor bitty. You looked at him sadly and sighed, the next few minutes were filled with soft coos and shushes.

You realize you are almost late for work after feeding him, he doesn’t want to be alone here.

“b-but..” He whimpered sadly, he looked scared out of his  **bones.** Good pun (Y/N), but please focus on the skeleton bitty tugging on your right sleeve.

He was freaking out.

You sigh and put him in a top pocket, zipping it just enough to let in light, he seems content but he wouldn't stop squirming. You place a small cherry in the pocket and hope he doesn't bother you, when you drive there (Because you forgot you took a bus to Walmart) and park, you see that someone is making a fuss.

You walk up close enough to hear what was going on and what the Man was saying.

¨I LEFT HIM HERE! He was too weak enough to even live for a day!¨

¨WELL MAYBE somebody TOOK him! We should have...¨

You were standing there, Sans had stopped eating the cherry you got him and began to huddle in the pocket, you  _ felt  _ his fear, but how?

¨(Y/N)! What good news to see you here! How are you?¨ The female said, you recognized her as your mother, you took a step back, feeling a small chill.

¨H-Hi Mom.. I was just getting t-to work!¨ You said, barely managing to finish your sentence.You tried to help the edgy but he was shaking   **so much** . You felt…  _ Pity _ .

Your mother put on a smile, a smile that meant nothing to you, you saw no emotion, no care, not even love..

It made you  **_sick_ ** .

She waltzed over and proceeded to pester you about her missing bitty, you cleverly walked away.

Okay that wasn’t  _ really  _ all that clever. She still followed you.

Luckily at work you lost her, you opened the zipper on your upper pocket.

_ {He is still awake, but he is still scared..}  _ You thought with pity. As if On cue, he stands up inside the pocket and stares at you with fear. With your mother staring at you intently. But why?

You dropped off your stuff in the lobby and began taking off your coat, quickly putting Sans inside your sweater pocket, earning weird looks from coworkers and a glare from your mother. Fan-fucking-tastic!

When they all left, you were busy fumbling your Work-Tag. The little edgy bitty poked his head from your sweater pocket. He looked annoyed for an odd reason, he began eating the rest of his cherry and stared at you. He spoke again, not in a scared tone, well I mean he  _ did  _ have some panic in his voice, but luckily your mother wasn't here.

¨well, what are you waiting f-for? let´s go.¨ His voice was a bit more gruff, interesting.

¨Okay...¨ You began to walk out of the lobby. ¨Let´s go.¨ You began walking when you are stopped by your boss, who is holding coffee and has a tired expression.

¨Miss (Y/N), you are to check for receipts today, go to the exit doors.¨ He said, Alright then, you had to check snooty customers bags. After all, Walmart does have security cameras. SHOULD BE FREAKING EASY! Right?

 

Ahahahaha…. Yeah…

 

That was a lie.

 

You already had 3 customers trying to sneak out Phones, and one that almost punched you, but when they almost hit your face, they screamed and ran away.

But why, but why, but why?

You silently checked a nice customer´s receipt. And sent them off on their way, as you were getting to the lobby to put on your coat and go on Lunch Break, you got a phone call, and Sans was napping in your pocket.

The ringtone came on.

_ ´Teddy bear, you are my teddy bear.´ _

_ ´You were comforting and quiet,¨ _

_ ¨How did love become so violent, oh?¨ _

_ ¨Teddy bear, you were my teddy bea-´ _

You tap on the Green  _ Answer  _ button.

¨ello? Who is this?¨

A pause occurred while you put on your coat, and carefully placed Sans into your top coat pocket.

¨(Y/N)! We were wondering if you could join us to eat at Culver's!¨ Oh, it was Snowflake! Or  _ Snowy  _ as you called her. As you agreed to it, you didn't realize that Sans was awake and rummaging in your pocket, and he found a piece of candy.

¨Alright! See you there!¨ Snowy said through the phone, you turned it off and began driving up to the meetup. While listening to music, Sir Edgy bitty climbed on your dashboard, and blipped onto your left thigh, you mouthed a quick hello and continued driving, you noticed he started to claw at your thigh a bit, perhaps out of boredom??

When you arrived, Snowflake and Maple were already there, you walked over and proceeded to chat, while Sans was eating your peppermint. Sneaky little bitch.

After you got your food, you proceeded to eat your fries. Sans got a small packet of mustard.

¨How did your bitty get-¨

¨Don´t even ask ME how he got it.¨

Oh well, he got 4 more, and a waiter came to your table. With a very  **strange** look. Huh.

She cleared her throat.

¨Miss, your bitty is stealing our packets-¨

¨Then why did you bring them out?¨

Oh boy, the sass contest between you two was awesome. She finally walked away when Edgy hissed.

¨Your bitty is wild, I need to call a-¨

¨Bruh, if you even  **touch your phone** , i will have to break it, got it?¨ Oh boy, she ran away. Dropping her phone, and you proceeded to throw it into the wall.

Snowflake began to ´ooooooo´ while Maple watched it smash into a million pieces.

And that´s how you had to buy your waitress a new phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The good news is that I might add someone to help with the story! A co-author!  
> Bad news is that I´m having writes block BADLY!  
> First person that may comment could help. If they volunteered..  
> Then again, are co-authors people that write chapters too?  
> THAT´S EVEN BETTER!


	3. Suspicion

You drived home with the small bitty climbing on your dashboard, he was trying to get down soon. You sighed and got him off.

“Please don’t do that, alright?” You scolded him gently. “You could get hurt, Sans.”

He looked away. Pouting. You looked at him and then back onto the road, and then you had to wait for a red light.

  
  


~Timeskip brought to you by Spaghetti~

 

You arrived home while holding Sans in your hand, he started climbing up onto your shoulder, sitting on it. You smiled, getting out your keys. You slowly unlocked the door with them, feeling Sans somehow laying on your shoulder. 

You opened the door and..

 

Wait…

What?!

 

Your mother was right in front of the door, staring at you. With a death glare, she brought her hand up and pointed to Sans.

“Why is it here?” She said, you could feel Sans freeze up, slightly feeling his small hands grabbing at the fabric of your coat. She opened her mouth again to speak.

“What is it doing here?” She said, clearly not happy. You couldn’t care less. You felt the urge to sass.

“What do you mean by it? My coat?  _ My hair? _ ” You said, teasing her. You also had a shit-eating grin on your face, Which made you think that just got her even more unhappy.

“I meant that..Thing!” She said, jabbing her finger at Sans. You moved back, sliding Sans back into your hand.

“I mean, it’s disgusting! And it’s  _ mine. _ ” Well shit. You scowled at her.

“How can ‘it’ be yours if it’s  _ soooo _ disgusting?” You replied, holding Sans close to you, you felt him poke you. That ultimately led him to clutch onto you. You're mom replied with a growl.

“It’s mine!” And she slapped you.

She slapped you.

You brought your right hand up to your cheek, feeling the burn, welp. You made her mad, really mad.

You slowly tried to edge around her, she immediately responds with moving in front of your way. 

_ {How mature..}  _ You think, staring at her. You were not dealing with this. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. You didn’t want to slap her. But if that’s what it takes..

Wait.. Now that you think about it..

How did she get into your house?!

“How did you get into my house?” You mumbled,  feeling that urge to slap her still. You glared at her. And then you realized the fact that you gave her an extra key to your house. You mentally facepalmed.You spoke in the most boring yet skeptical voice ever, your eyes half-lidded.

“How- No, WHY are you here in my house?”  You asked, putting Sans into your pocket. You crossed your arms over yourself. Eyebrows raised, still keeping your eye-lidded. 

“Hmph, since you asked, I was wondering if you saw a bitty!” She said, you immediately realized what she meant, eyes widening.

She wanted Sans.


End file.
